Meeting Toothless
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Takes place after the movie and Hicup's friends want to meet Toothless for the first time. This is my first 'HTTYD' fic, so I hope you guys like it!


I saw 'How to Train Your Dragon' for the third time and it's still cooler than ever. So, I thought I would make a fic for it. Hope you guys like!

* * *

Meeting Toothless

by: Terrell James

One afternoon in Berk, Hiccup was adjusting to living with a metal leg after Toothless removed it to save his life after that big dragon battle. Toothless and Hiccup were flying through the town and went back to where he first befriended the nightfury. They landed back there for a little while and he gently got off the dragon's back and Toothless helped him get off slowly by holding on to his head.

Toothles looked at Hiccup thinking that he wanted to take a look around to see everything he remembered before he lost his leg on the fight and purred softly. Hiccup chuckled softly and sat down near him, just looking at the view of this place.

He looked at Toothless and asked, "Just like yesterday, huh, buddy?"

He nodded his head and Hiccup looked at his metal leg, almost as if to figure that he would ever get used to spending the rest of his life with only a metal leg. He sighed heavily and thought that he might need to invent something to make it all easier.

"Hey, Toothless. If it hadn't have been for you, just removing my leg and then ended up with only a metal leg, I wouldn't be standing here today and not see you again or got my first kiss from Astrid, which is something I've been dreaming out since I first laid eyes on her."

Toothless looked at Hiccup, with those big black eyes, as if to say that he's falling for her. He scoffed and said, "Well, it happened, didn't it?"

Hiccup could see that Toothless needed to rest, so he patted him on the head and let him have a rest. He chuckled softly and took a little walk around the forest and remembers everything from there. From eating half of a fish that Toothless spat out to fixing up Toothless' tail to make him fly. It's like those were memories that only lasted for a few days.

He stood at the river and looked at himself in the mirror and thought about everything that happened from training Toothless and slaying that big dragon at the dragon's nest. It's like it was the adventure that he's even endured and it might be something he an tell his kids about someday. He picks up a rock and tosses it in the water and it skips across the water.

Hiccup took a few steps back and sees that he can skip rocks again. So, he picks up another rock and skips across the water. To his surprise, he was good at it.

"So, how's it going?"

He turns around and sees Astrid coming in, looking for Hiccup. He was surprised that she came there looking for him. He replied, "Not much. I was heading back to where I normally meet Toothless before he became my pet."

"Bet it brings you back memories, right?"

"Just a few."

"So, how's Toothless?"

"He's sleeping."

"Oh, okay. Think you can wake him up?"

"Why?"

"Well...I figured that since you took down that big dragon, I think maybe our friends can actually meet him."

"Really?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hiccup went in to wake up Toothless and tapped him on his head and he slowly woke up and Hiccup smiled and said, "Hey, buddy."

His eyes were halfway widened open and stands up a little. Hiccup told him, "We're about to meet some friends."

He turned his head in curiosity and before he could even explain, Astrid comes in along with Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout walking behind her. Hiccup turns to Toothless and said, "Come on, let's go."

Toothless followed him and greets everyone and asked, "How's it going?"

"Not much. How about you, war hero?" asked Snotlout, as he gave Hiccup a playful punch in the shoulder.

Toothless saw that and all of a sudden, he comes charging in towards Snotlout, getting on his face, growling at him. Hiccup comes in front of him and said, "Toothless, stop! It's okay. He's a friend."

Snotlout started breathing heavily and looks at Hiccup and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Not really. He doesn't take lightly to strangers. Toothless, Snotlout. Snotlout, Toothless."

Snotlout looked at Toothless and looked a little nervous. Hiccup told him, "I can assure you that he won't bite you."

"You sure?"

"Of course. You petted that big dragon that almost killed me on that final exam, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, Toothless is harmless. Just pet him."

Hiccup touched Toothless' nose and Snotlout slowly reached his hand towards him and turned away for a second. When he touched his nose, nothing happened. Toothless purred silently and Snotlout looked at him and sees that he was okay with him. He chuckled silently and said, "What do you know? He is harmless."

"See, I told you. He's gentle. Wouldn't harm a fly...unless that fly is intruders who tackle me." Hiccup said.

"Is it weird that you can actually pet a nightfury?" asked Fishlegs.

"At first, but then I got used to it for a while."

"Toothless and I didn't get off to a good start. I thought he was dangerous, but Hiccup persuaded me to take a ride with him and it started off really fast and I thought I was gonna die, but then he heard my apologies and he flew really smoothly. I had this weird feeling that when I flew with Hiccup, I felt safe around him." Astrid explained.

"So, let me get this right; Toothless flew harder after he saw you tackle him, but after you apologized, the ride was gentler?" asked Ruffnut.

"Yep. I actually got to touch the clouds. It was like riding through Cloud 9."

"That's weird."

"So, anyone else want to meet Toothless?" asked Hiccup.

Fishlegs was the next to see him and when he got in front of him, he touched his face and he purred gently. He looked at him in the eye and petted him softly. He chuckled and said, "This is the first time I've ever got to pet a nightfury before."

"That's because you've been talking about nightfuries nonstop before you met this nightfury." Snotlout said.

"Well, nightfuries are quick and fast and can burst fire in his mouth without being seen, especially at night. And also--"

Snotlout grew irritated of Fishlegs' constant ramblings as he rolled his eyes and asked, "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Well, when it comes to knowing dragons, it's the one thing on my noggin."

"Maybe you should've left your noggin at home." Ruffnut said.

"That's what I was about to say."

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, it's your turn." Hiccup said.

Both twins come towards Toothless and Tuffnut said, "I get to pet him first."

"No, I do!" Ruffnut said.

"Wait your turn."

"You wait your turn."

"I bet this nightfury will fly me towards the sky."

"Right, and then he'll swipe you out with his tail and land on the ground."

Both twins got in their faces and Tuffnut said, "You dare question my thirst for adventure?"

"I've known your thirst for adventure and you've never even drank it!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Toothless growled lowly at them and both of them froze for a second. Hiccup told them, "You can both pet him."

"Are you sure?" asked Tuffnut.

"Positive."

Both of them looked at him and they petted him for the first time. Toothless purred gently and closed his eyes for a second. He nuzzled towards Ruffnut and she chuckled softly. She turns to Hiccup and said, "I think your nightfury likes me."

"That's because you're a girl, no contest." Tuffnut said.

She scowled and asked, "Who asked you?"

Hiccup chuckled and asked, "Would you guys like to ride with him?"

"I've always wanted to ride a nightfury. Did you guys know that one can ride as quicker as the other dragons?" asked Fishlegs.

"How quick?" asked Astrid.

"Well, quicker than the speed of light. It's commonly neccessary that it's velocity and speed are much more fierce and unstoppable than ever."

"Question: Do you come with an sign that says 'stop talking because you get on our nerves with your ridiculous ramblings'?" asked Snotlout, angrily.

"Not that I know of."

Hiccup chuckled and Toothless helped him get on his back, and Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout followed them in there. Fishlegs asked, "Can our pet dragons follow you?"

"Yeah, sure." Hiccup answered.

They all called out their pet dragons and got in front of Toothless. He looked at Toothless and said, "You guys might want to hang tight. Toothless, go."

With that, Toothless leaped up to the air and flew towards the sky along with the other dragons. As soon as they got higher to the sky, the others were amazed for riding a nightfury for the first time. Astrid has ridden one before and she held on to Hiccup the entire time.

The others were amazed to actually be ridden with a nightfury for the first time. Fishlegs was the most amazed of it all, because it was the first time he's ever ridden one. He chuckled softly and looked at Snotlout and told him, "So far, my dream has come true."

"And yet, I still have nightmares listening to you." Snotlout said.

"Hey, Hiccup. This is extremely cool." Tuffnut said.

"Well, thanks."

"Can it go higher?" asked Ruffnut.

"We'll see about that."

Toothless went even higher, which amazed the others as well. Ruffnut chuckled and said, "Have I ever mentioned you're a cool guy?"

"No, you never did."

Astrid rolled her eyes and said, "Hey, Ruffnut. You can choose between Fishlegs and Snotlout."

"You're kidding, right?"

"If I ever take Ruffnut on a date, she'd beat me down." Snotlout said.

"I still could."

"Hey, Hiccup! Your nightfury is so cool."

"He's amazing. Okay, Toothless, let's head back, buddy."

Toothless nodded his head and then, flew all the way back down to the forest along with the other pet dragons. While they landed there, they got off Toothless, one-by-one and Hiccup asked, "So what did you guys think?"

Tuffnut was the first to answer the question and said, "This is cooler as it gets. Your nightfury is amazing."

Then, Fishlegs said, "Relatively speaking, this is the most amazing ride I've ever been on. You're so lucky to have Toothless as a pet."

Snotlout cuts in and said, "You're an okay guy, Hiccup. A little weird, but an okay guy. And your dragon--supercool!"

Then, Ruffnut comes in and said, "Best ride ever. Seriously, the best ride ever ridden with your dragon."

Finally, Astrid comes in and kisses him on the cheek. She said, "That was for them meeting Toothless for the first time."

And then, she came towards him and kissed him on the lips for 10 seconds. The others reacted like it was the first time seeing his first kiss. Hiccup sighed silently and asked, "What was that for?"

"Everything else."

"Of course."

"So, can I be your best man at you guys' wedding?" asked Fishlegs.

"Please! I'm gonna be his best man." Snotlout said.

"Oh, come on. I'll be his best man." Tuffnut said.

"You?" both Snotlout and Fishlegs asked.

"And I guess that makes me the bridesmaid." Ruffnut said.

"We're not thinking that far ahead, but we'll let you know soon." Astrid said.

"Wanna race home?" asked Hiccup said.

"Oh, you have asked for it!" Snotlout said.

Everyone got on their dragons an Astrid and Hiccup got on Toothless and asked, "You guys ready?"

"Let's do this!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Ready, set, go!"

They all flew out of the forest as they flew all the way back to Berk and for the first time, Hiccup has come a long way, even though he's got a metal leg, he still considers himself a hero and for Toothless, everyone was cool with him around, because they first met a nightfury. It's one experience that Hiccup will remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

So, how did I do? Hope I did good for the first time. Let me know what you think. if it needs fixing or whatever, just let me know! Read and review, please. This is my first 'HTTYD' fic! Hope you guys like it! BTW, I was responsible for bringing the 'HTTYD' fanfiction archive in here.


End file.
